


Always Alone

by QueenSerenity



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSerenity/pseuds/QueenSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Kyo's POV before Tohru came along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fruits Basket-related work. It's from Kyo's POV.

Always hiding my true face

Never able to enjoy a woman's embrace

No chance of easing the pain in my soul

No chance even to be normal

Never even to be one of the Zodiac

I look into my future and I see that it is black

This emptiness inside is all I've ever known

...Must I always be alone?


End file.
